


A King Only Bows Down to His Queen

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, sassy!Yuuri gives me life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Sau tất cả, Yuuri cũng nhận ra đối với cả vương quốc mà nói thì cái scandal này nó lớn đến chừng nào. Vô số công chúa đã cố quyến rũ Nhà vua nhưng chẳng mang lại kết quả tốt đẹp. Ai ai cũng biết nguyên do cả. Đức vua Nikiforov đã bị tà thuật của một người ngoại quốc bỏ bùa rồi. Yuuri không hề quan tâm xem người khác nghĩ gì. Cậu vượt xa tất cả bọn họ. Cậu có thể không xuất thân từ đây, nhưng cậu hiểu rõ đất nước này chẳng kém gì họ. Cậu có thể không phải là một vị tướng, nhưng những lời khuyên của cậu đã giúp vương quốc rất nhiều. Cậu có thể chỉ là một tù nhân chính trị, nhưng cậu lại là người duy nhất có thể thoả mãn Đức vua Nikiforov – và cả đất nước này phải đố kị với cậu.( Với Viktor Nikiforov là một vị vua và Yuuri Katsuki là tình nhân yêu quý của Ngài ).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A King Only Bows Down to His Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681992) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE thuộc về nhà sản xuất MAPPA.
> 
> Và tôi cũng cần thêm seductive!Yuuri đấy.
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Well...
> 
> Mình thật sự trở lại trước 9/12 kìa...
> 
> Đừng có đem fic ra khỏi nhà này đấy.

Yuuri cau mày nhìn chính mình trong gương. Hôm nay Đức vua tổ chức một buổi vũ hội để mừng tình hữu nghị mới được hình thành với vương quốc phía Đông Nam, và Yuuri thì vẫn chưa thể quyết định được mình nên mặc gì. Lễ phục của cậu không thiếu – một số từ quê nhà cậu ở phương Đông và một số là quà tặng của Đức vua, nhưng cậu vẫn không chắc chắn về thứ mình sẽ mặc. Cậu có thể chỉ là một tù nhân chính trị của Vua Nikiforov – nhưng hình ảnh của cậu cũng đại diện cho cả cái đất nước này, quả thật không may chút nào.

 

“Yuuri–sama, Ngài đã lau mình xong chưa?” Tuỳ tùng của cậu, Minami, gọi vọng vào từ bên ngoài. Yuuri cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi được nghe giọng Minami.

 

Minami đã theo hầu cậu từ khi còn ở quê nhà. Cậu nhóc đối với cậu mà nói là một người bạn thân thiết và rất mực trung thành. Cậu vô cùng yêu quý chú gà nhỏ này.

 

“Ta cần cậu giúp.” Yuuri nói. “Ta chưa quyết được mình nên mặc gì. Ta có đặt vài thứ nhưng dường như thợ may Hoàng gia đã quên mất điều đó.”

 

“Đừng lo lắng, thưa chủ nhân! Tôi đã mang quần áo đến cho Ngài rồi đây!” Minami ngay lập tức đưa chúng cho Yuuri.

 

“Đây rồi!” Yuuri rạng rỡ nói. “Quá hoàn hảo. Giúp ta mặc chúng nhé?”

 

“Không cần thiết phải làm vậy đâu.” Một giọng nói bất chợt cắt ngang cả hai. Yuuri cười cười nhìn về phía cánh cửa. Oh, cậu thừa biết ai đang nói mà.

 

“Buổi chiều tốt lành, Đức vua Nikiforov.” Yuuri cúi chào. Viktor mỉm cười, vươn người tới để đặt một nụ hôn sâu lên môi Yuuri, hoàn toàn quên mất Minami vẫn đang trong phòng. “Không phải Ngài nên chuẩn bị cho bữa tiệc sao?”

 

“Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi.” Viktor hôn lên cổ cậu. “Em trông tiều tuỵ quá.”

 

“Viktor, người hầu của em vẫn đang ở đây.”

 

“Vậy sao?” Viktor nhìn Minami với cặp mắt của một con diều hâu. Minami cảm thấy dường như mình vừa bị thúc một cú thật mạnh vào lưng vậy. “Cậu đang làm gì ở đây vậy gà con? Ra ngoài ngay.”

 

“Rất xin lỗi thưa Đức Vua, nhưng công việc của tôi là –”

 

“Không sao đâu Minami. Cậu có thể đi giúp những người khác.”

 

Minami trông có vẻ đang do dự – nhưng không dám hỏi lại. Cậu nhóc có trách nhiệm phải ở bên Yuuri mọi lúc. Nhưng khi chủ nhân của cậu đã nói rằng nó không sao, cậu đành chấp nhận vậy. Cậu cúi đầu chào Yuuri và Viktor trước khi rời khỏi phòng.

 

“Ta thấy chú gà con đó trông khá vội vàng nên ta quyết định qua xem em một chút.” Viktor nói trong khi giúp cậu mặc đồ. “Ta rất mừng vì đã làm vậy thay vì đi xem xét bữa tiệc. Trông em rất quyến rũ, tình yêu ạ.”

 

“Viktor, nút áo.” Yuuri cố ngăn Viktor khỏi liếm láp tai mình. Tiếng kêu của cậu thật sự không hữu dụng lắm. “Viktor, chúng ta phải nhanh lên nếu không Ngài sẽ muộn mất.”

 

“Không quan tâm.” Viktor thì thầm. “Ta muốn dành cả buổi tối cùng em, xé tan bộ đồ này ra thành từng mảnh,” Viktor rờ tay xuống hông Yuuri. “thay vì phải tham dự bữa tiệc chán ngắt đó.”

 

“Cái bữa tiệc chán ngắt đó mà Ngài tổ chức không may lại có sự xuất hiện của Phichit bạn em, nên em đang rất muốn được tham gia đấy.” Yuuri phản đối.

 

“Rồi.” Viktor bĩu môi khi anh cài cái nút cuối cùng trên áo Yuuri. “Bộ đồ này của em phô bày hơi nhiều sự Eros thì phải. Ta không thích nó đâu.”

 

Trang phục của Yuuri phải thừa nhận là có hơi tôn dáng thật. Cậu làm nó bó sát như vậy nhằm mục đích phô diễn cơ thể thon gọn của bản thân.Việc nó có màu đen cũng là để mọi người có thể nhận ra cậu dù ở bất kì đâu đi chăng nữa. Còn về phụ kiện, đôi găng tay thiết kế theo họa tiết mạng nhện càng khiến ngón tay cậu trở nên thon dài. Phần cổ được đế cao, từa tựa trang phục thường gặp của phụ nữ, nhưng tất nhiên là không cao quá. Bộ đồ khá giống với bộ “Y phục Eros” hồi cậu mới gặp Viktor, nhưng cậu đã chỉnh lại để trông phù hợp hơn với thuần phong mỹ tục.

 

“Em đã hỏi Ngài muốn em đến với tư cách gì. Ngài nói rằng Ngài không muốn em đến với tư cách là một vị khách.”

 

“Ta tưởng em sẽ không nghe lời ta chứ?”

 

Yuuri nhếch miệng.

 

“Nhưng em đã nghe.”

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.” Viktor đặt tay lên cổ cậu. “Em nên dừng việc này lại.”

 

“Việc gì cơ?” Cậu hỏi, tông giọng có chút mập mờ.

 

“Việc này.” Viktor thì thầm vào tai cậu. “Giờ ta đang rất lười biếng để có thể lết ra ngoài bữa tiệc đấy.”

 

“Ngài phải tham dự nó.”

 

“Ta thích tham dự vào _thứ này_ hơn.” Viktor siết lấy mông Yuuri.

 

“Chúa ơi, Ngài sướt mướt quá đấy.” Yuuri bật cười. “Đừng nói là em không nhắc Ngài nhé.”

 

“Tất nhiên–”

 

“LẠY CHÚA VIKTOR NGÀI ĐANG LÀM CÁI QUÁI GÌ Ở ĐÂY VẬY?!” Cánh cửa bị đạp tung đầy cố ý. Một tiếng thét xé tai vang lên và cả Yuuri lẫn Viktor thậm chí còn chả thèm quay lại để tìm hiểu xem ai đang hét vào bọn họ. “Dừng ngay việc trêu đùa với con–”

 

“Yurio, cẩn thận lời nói.”

 

“–lợn đó và ra dự tiệc ngay! Và tên tôi không phải là Yurio!”

 

“Yurio hăng hái thật đấy!” Viktor cười tươi rói rồi ôm chầm lấy cậu, chặt đến mức khiến cậu phải cật lực chống cự. “Rồi rồi, ta đến đây.”

 

“Ngài tốt hơn nên vậy. Tôi đã rất mệt mỏi vì phải che che đậy đậy cho Ngài rồi.”

 

“Gặp em sau nhé, Nữ hoàng của ta.” Viktor hôn tay cậu rồi nhanh chóng bước ra. Yuri hướng cái nhìn ghê tởm với họ trước khi theo sát Viktor. Cậu trai tóc vàng hoe sau đó còn quay lại và thè lưỡi với Yuuri.

 

“Tôi ghét anh.” Cậu ta nói.

 

Yuuri mỉm cười thay cho lời đáp. Yuri Plisetsky, cháu họ của Viktor, đồng thời là người kế vị của vương quốc phương Bắc này, quả là một người tràn đầy sức sống.

 

 

***  
  


 

Yuuri đã lẩn ra một ban công vắng người ngoài phòng khiêu vũ. Thật là một buổi tối thú vị. Đã rất lâu rồi cậu chưa được gặp người nào từ phương Đông tới, và được trò chuyện với họ thật sự rất tuyệt. Cậu gặp lại người bạn lâu năm của mình, Phichit Chulanont, cũng là người trị vì của vương quốc phía Đông Nam, quốc gia vừa mới trở thành đồng minh với đất nước của Viktor.

 

Nhưng nó cũng khá kiệt sức, không chỉ vì những cuộc trò chuyện, mà còn vì những _cái nhìn chòng chọc_. Trang phục của cậu không phải loại trang phục điển hình cho một bữa tiệc chuẩn mực, nên nó gây kha khá sự chú ý. Đó chưa phải tất cả, cậu còn ở bên Viktor cả buổi tối nay, bị anh dính chặt lấy, bị động chạm theo cách đầy hữu ý, bị nhìn chằm chằm bởi bất kỳ ai đi qua. Đám đông tất nhiên chẳng vui vẻ gì khi tự dưng có người ở đâu bước ra độc chiếm Đức vua. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là Yuuri phải để tâm đến chuyện cậu bị cả vương quốc phương Bắc này ghen ghét.

 

Sau tất cả, Yuuri cũng nhận ra đối với cả vương quốc mà nói thì cái scandal này nó lớn đến chừng nào. Vô số công chúa đã cố quyến rũ Nhà vua nhưng chẳng mang lại kết quả tốt đẹp. Ai ai cũng biết nguyên do cả. Đức vua Nikiforov đã bị tà thuật của một người ngoại quốc bỏ bùa rồi.

 

Yuuri không hề quan tâm xem người khác nghĩ gì. Cậu vượt xa tất cả bọn họ. Cậu có thể không xuất thân từ đây, nhưng cậu hiểu rõ đất nước này chẳng kém gì họ. Cậu có thể không phải là một vị tướng, nhưng những lời khuyên của cậu đã giúp vương quốc rất nhiều. Cậu có thể chỉ là một tù nhân chính trị, nhưng cậu lại là người duy nhất có thể thoả mãn Đức vua Nikiforov – và cả đất nước này phải đố kị với cậu.

 

“Xin lỗi, Ngài có phiền không nếu chúng tôi uống ở đây?” Một vài quý cô đang đứng ngay sau cậu. Yuuri cho phép họ và mấy quý cô nhanh chóng chiếm lấy vài chỗ quanh cậu.

 

Các cô bắt đầu ngồi lê đôi mách. “Cô đã thấy Đức vua Nikiforov tối nay chưa? Ngài ấy trông vô cùng đẹp trai.”

 

“Ngài ấy lúc nào cũng quyến rũ hết! Nhưng tôi hiểu ý của cô. Chiếc áo choàng xanh đó của Ngài thật–”

 

“Tôi biết cô đang nói gì!” Các quý cô thật khó có thể kiềm chế nỗi phấn khích của mình. Thật chẳng ra dáng quý cô tí nào khi cứ bung lụa mất kiểm soát như vậy. “Và Ngài ấy vẫn còn độc thân.”

 

“Cha tôi đã định gả tôi cho Ngài nhưng Ngài lại từ chối.” Một cô trong đó nói với giọng buồn bã. “Đức vua nói Ngài không muốn kiếm một người vợ.”

 

“Nhưng tại sao?”

 

“Tại ai đó đã bỏ bùa Nhà vua chứ sao!”

 

Yuuri thở dài. Cậu thừa biết chuyện này rồi sẽ đi về đâu. Quý cô bị đánh rớt đó nhìn vào cậu với con mắt chán ghét. “Một người _đàn ông_ đã đến đây, hắn bỏ bùa Nhà vua của chúng ta và sử dụng Ngài như một con rối. Hắn khiến Nhà vua mất tập trung vào công việc, thật đáng ghê tởm.”

 

“Ôi trời.”

 

“Sao hắn ta có thể chứ?”

 

“Thật kinh khủng.”

 

“Phải. Đúng vậy đấy.” Cô ả kêu lên. “Ai đó nên nhốt hắn lại vì đã léng phéng với Đứa vua!”

 

Yuuri cười thầm. Cậu thừa hiểu không nên chấp đám này làm gì. Nhưng cậu không thể không cảm thấy mình cần phải nghiền nát bọn họ. Thế là cậu quay lại và nói. “Well, tôi vô cùng xin lỗi khi phải nghe những lời đó. Thật đáng tiếc khi thân thể hèn mọn này của tiểu thư đã không đủ để thoả mãn Viktor như tôi đây.”

 

Yuuri nhếch môi. Các cô gái kêu thét. Đám đông xét nét cậu, và cậu thấy khá vui.

 

“Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?”

 

“Đứa vua Nikiforov!” Cô ả la lên. “Hắn ta–”

 

“Yuuri của ta, em ổn chứ?”

 

“Em vẫn ổn, Đức vua của em.” Yuuri thì thầm. “Em cùng các tiểu thư đây chỉ là... đang trò chuyện.”

 

“Thưa Đức vua, hắn ta–”

 

“Có vẻ như các quý cô đã thấm mệt rồi. Ta sẽ cho người tiễn các nàng ra xe,”

 

“Nhưng Đức vua–”

 

“Chúc buổi tối tốt lành.”

 

Viktor nắm lấy tay Yuuri và cả hai nhanh chóng rời khỏi bữa tiệc. Viktor thể nào cũng bị cha mẹ mình khiển trách vào sáng mai, nhưng tâm trí anh lúc này quá mờ mịt để có thể nghĩ về nó.

 

Yuuri huýt sáo. “Em thích cái lúc Ngài gọi em là ‘Yuuri của tôi’ ngay trước mặt mọi người lắm đấy.”

 

“Well, ta thì lại rất ghét.” Viktor trả lời. Anh nắm cổ tay cậu chặt đến phát đau. “Bọn họ dường như lúc nào cũng quên tiệt nó.” _Quên cái sự thật rằng ta là của em._

“Em không quan tâm họ có hay không, chỉ cần Ngài không là được.” Yuuri kéo Viktor lại cho một nụ hôn. Một nụ hôn dài đầy say đắm trong những lời chiếm hữu không cần nói ra từ người đối diện.

 

“Ngài là _của em_ , Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri thì thầm.

 

“Ta là của em và chỉ mình em, Nữ hoàng của ta.” Viktor đáp lại cử chỉ ấy. Yuuri khẽ nhếch môi. _Đúng vậy đấy, Ngài quả thật là vậy._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Tôi đã hoàn toàn quên mất sinh nhật của Yuuri là ngày mai, vậy nên đây sẽ là quà mừng sớm cho Katsudon đáng yêu của chúng ta! ( tác giả đăng fic vào 28/11 ).
> 
> Và nhan đề của fic được đặt theo một bài thơ cùng tên ( các thím tự search hoặc vào fic gốc của tác giả để xem nhé :v ).
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Đây là phần đầu của series Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress do chính tác giả chắp bút, và cũng chính tác giả đã cho phép tớ dịch cả series rồi nên từ giờ cũng bung xoè thoải mái đi, miễn là ghi credit đầy đủ thì khỏi lo gì hết :v
> 
> Mà tớ xong part 2 rồi nhé :v
> 
> ( Hmmm... Tớ yêu au này chỉ sau Sierra_Oceans... )


End file.
